Rebecca
by thisisforyou
Summary: Who was this girl, who knew Amy better than she knew herself after barely a glance? Who walked into the TARDIS like it was her own home? And who - oh, who indeed - was Rory? Doctor/OC, I guess. Completely random. Sad overtones.


**A/N: I guess I just thought... what if there was someone else? Someone who could be with him forever? There is more background, but I kind of wrote this to stand alone and decided you didn't need to know. If you want to, review and say so and I might write more. Anyone who doesn't like Matt Smith and Karen Gillan review and I'll start a bitch-session with you; Gillan especially drives me nuts, though she wasn't so bad when Rory was around... Anywho. Despite this, I somehow find myself automatically writing from Amy's POV, so you'll have to forgive me. Review plese! There are cookies involved!**

* * *

Amy Pond sat in a straight-backed chair in the middle of the TARDIS and stared at the other girl in horror.

She had come from nowhere; just strolled in as though it were her home, and now Amy felt like the invader, a lowly trespasser caught in the act, being interrogated viciously.

Rebecca Green looked back at her, quite calm and composed, her curvy frame leaning gently against an instrument on the table. "Did he say when he was coming back?" Amy shook her head. She was still too shocked to give proper answers; a nod or headshake was the best she could manage. "So how long have you been with the Doctor?" the older girl asked.

"Um… a few months now."

"Has he kissed you?"

She blinked, remembering sheepishly the many times she had tried. "Uh… no."

Rebecca smiled oddly. "But you want him to, right?" Amy felt herself blush. "Here's a tip for you – fall out of love with him, quick. He'll never love you back. The Doctor's only fallen for one girl as long as I've known him."

"And how long is that?" Amy retorted defensively. The other girl's sad smile intensified.

"Seven hundred years, give or take a few. I left him about ten years ago."

"Maybe he's changed." The statement was dead before it left her lips; she herself couldn't imagine him _ever_ changing.

"I'm sure he has. But trust me, pigeon, this will never change."

Amy was slightly offended at her use of the word 'pigeon'. She wasn't a child. She lived here. She should be in control. She tried to think of a good retort; while she sat there, feeling thoroughly helpless, Rebecca moved over to a gap in the wall and squeezed through it. Amy saw her sit down in the tiny room behind it. Amy had never been in there. She stood up and followed.

There was barely enough room inside for the two of them, with Amy's feet pressed against the opposite wall and her back leaning against the doorway. The wall they both faced was covered from head to toe in names; among them she could see Rose, Donna, the Master, Jack, the Third Dalek…

"What is this?" she asked. She looked at Rebecca and saw that she was crying; her fingers reached out and stroked the biggest name of all, scratched violently as if in a hurry: _Becca._

"It's the Wall. I used to sit in here and cry when it all got too much. I wrote things to remind myself why I was sad, names of friends who left… the Master was the last of the Time Lords, other than the Doctor, of course, and he shot himself and refused to regenerate. Rose travelled with us for _ages_. Donna… she used to talk faster than… she was combined with the Doctor's DNA and her brain started to shut down."

She wiped her tears away. "I couldn't believe it when I saw the TARDIS. Part of me doesn't ever want to see him again, but…" she sighed. "Once again, I can't help myself."

Amy looked at her curiously. "Who are you?"

Rebecca sighed again. "I told you, I'm Rebecca Green. I came from Earth, once. Then I met the Teacher. I went along with him, like you do with the Doctor. Then there was… an accident." Her face darkened slightly. "He died and suddenly I couldn't. So I wandered around aimlessly for a while, then I found the Doctor…" She made a face. "Of course I stayed with him. The only person who would ever be around as long as I would. Of course I fell in love with him. What else could I do?

"About twenty years after I met him we told each other we were in love." Amy shuddered involuntarily. The Doctor, in love with _her?_ This self-assured woman who acted as though she knew everything about anything?

"What happened?" she asked. "Why'd you leave?"

"The same petty argument happened one too many times. We aren't exactly perfect for each other... but then, I suppose, no-one is, are they…" she lapsed into pensive silence for a few seconds, then seemed to snap out of it abruptly. "I knew we couldn't avoid each other forever, but I thought we had a bit longer than ten years up our sleeves."

Rebecca's hand slipped to another name. She frowned. "Who's Rory?"

Amy frowned too, suddenly, mysteriously overcome by a colossal sense of loss. "I don't know… I feel like I should, but…" she almost began to cry herself. Who _was _Rory?

Rebecca patted her on the back sympathetically but Amy shrugged her away. The older girl carefully stepped out of the room, back into the body of the TARDIS. "What does he look like now, anyway? The Doctor?"

Amy smiled when she thought of his square, puppydog face and eager, bouncy demeanor. "Well… he's about my age."

Rebecca tutted. "He's younger than me? Already? That's not good."

"And he's… um… "

To save her he description, at that moment, the door to the TARDIS clicked gently open and the Doctor himself stepped through. Amy waited for him to be shocked, even angry, and send Rebecca away; he saw he other woman and stopped dead.

"Bex?" He spoke her name as though to the face of a Biblical angel. Amy suddenly felt like screaming; some huge force was building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello, Doctor," she replied calmly. Amy was overwhelmed by a need to get out; the feeling was growing in her chest, smothering her.

"Do… do you two want some privacy?"

There was no reply; the two immortals stood staring at each other as though frozen in crystal. Then, finally, just when Amy was about to leave, the Doctor spoke, in a voice oddly subdued. "Thanks, Amy. That'd be nice… just for a little while… I'm sorry…" He was stock still for the first time in all the months Amy had known him.

Fighting back tears, Amy dashed for the door. As she got there, suddenly she stopped and looked back. The Doctor had taken Rebecca gently in his arms and Amy could see that she was crying again. "Doctor?" she asked quickly, not wanting to ask _now_ but needing to know immediately.

"Who's Rory?"

* * *

**A/N: Yup, an explanation should follow. Another time, perhaps. Anyway, review if you want more. Review if you think it's okay like it is. Review even if you think it was horrible, and I'll love you for it. Every reviewer will be emailed a picture of a cookie, or at least messaged the link to one. I'm trying a new tactic to make people review. Think it'll work?**

**-for you!**


End file.
